


Almost

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, peom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost lovers,<br/>Almost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muffin and I really love this piece.

It was an almost

Almost lovers,

Almost forever.

With their hands almost touching and with their smiles almost reaching their eyes.

An almost when Mike thought about asking Ben out.

An almost as Ben laughed loud at something that Mike said, almost clapping him on the back and letting his hand stay there. Almost.

It was an almost when Ben leaned into a soft kiss, it was just an almost then, because they heard people approached.

‘almost’ Ben whispered as he watched Mike smiling at a blond girl, holding her hand.

‘almost’ Mike whispered as he watched Ben accepting the ring of his husband in front of all their friends. And next to him, his girlfriend turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Almost?”

“Nothing.”

 


	2. Happy Ending

It was an almost,

Almost a no.

Almost a never.

When Ben asked, it was almost a no.

And when Mike went in a kiss, it was an almost, but then lips meet lips.

When their hands touched, Mike almost took his hand back. But Ben’s body heat let it be an almost.

With a hand on his arm, Mike noticed the woman coming closer and he let her almost, until Ben’s smile tumbled into his head and it stayed an almost.

Ben’s knee hitting the ground as he smiled up at Mike, holding the ring.

And at this point, it was never an almost.

It was a plain yes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [me](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike[blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
